vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers
This Page is a Work in Progress In the town of Agnoor on the East coast of Carufell, five members of the Nurmendemar and two Poi’Mareath wanderers, met in the longhouse. They were on a mission. A mission to retrieve a relic of the Nurmendemar that had been sold to the king by the Order of the Burning Palm. A shield that had been brought into battle against the god Hlesmil. They met the Lorekeeper Morgar at his camp and he gave them further instructions. It took a couple weeks to get to Tarabrenth. Along the way they stayed in the ruins of an ancient tower, braved a blizzard, and fought White Badgers of Nezeril on the frozen Emerin River. Before the gates of Tarabrenth they met Luka. He showed them into the city and told them his plan for sneaking into the palace. After they completed some tasks for Luka, they were ready. They broke into the keep, stole the relic, and Willa and Alekiai ended up in a fight with Quinta Yon-Suk, the Chief Knight of Carufell. But in the end the Nurmendemar got their Shield back. Important Characters Player Characters * Calvin * Staavin * Tiihbid * Valera * Willa NPCs * Alekiai * Aspen * Luka * Morgar ------- Summary The town of Agnoor was built around two things. First the seaport. A small wooden dock with a few ships anchored. But in the winter freeze of AeP 447 they were going nowhere. It was after all, the worst winter in recent memory. The frost both colder and crueler than in years past. Few animals walked the woods. And fewer people. Instead they were clustered near the second pillar of Agnoor. The longhouse. The tavern of the Nurmendemar. This was the spot where five years ago a riot started and broke them free from the rule of the Order of the Burning Palm. This was where their leader Thèandìl helped her people find their lost heritage. This is where people were gathering now. The longhouse itself was made of dark wood and aged stone. Inside was a stretch of long tables with relics of an era past hanging above them. Things such as shields, swords, and furs of monsters. But as many relics as there were, there were more missing from their place. In the center of it all, there were two people waiting. Waiting for the other five people who would come to help them retrieve one of these missing artifacts. The seven were going to Tarabrenth to steal back a shield from the king. Part one -Meeting in longhouse -short trek to Morgar -Morgar’s camp -speaking with lorekeeper -routines at camp -cold winds and tower -Tiihbid going up -storm flurry -magic and shelter -weeks to river -White badgers while crossing -one falls in ice -one stabbed to death -Monsters of Nezeril shouldn’t be here Part two -More people closer to Tarabrenth -avoid WH patrol -Meeting Luka -going into city, casual convo -going to Cara’s house -luka explains plan -2 pm go to get info, steal fancy clothes and go to Golden Chandelier -Luka and Valera go to meet Gerild -Calvin and Aspen go to get supplies -Alekiai and Will go to mercenary town and talk about her illness, meet Ritaak -meet up again measure for disguises -in morning go through tunnels -Valera brings guards over -knocked out, Alekiai insists to Tiihbid they shouldn’t kill them -Staavin speaks to sword -going through castle -treasure room door -willa breaks it down -W/Alekiai go to hide body -calvin almost sets of trap -escape with shield -W/A face Quinta -Fight her and run Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Carufell Union